scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Great I Am (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of The Great I Am. Transcript: Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th Song: * The Great I Am Song from: * VeggieTales: Gideon: Tuba Warrior Clips/Years/Companies: * Sesame Street (Telly grows a beanstalk; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (The Mummy with the Golden Mask; @2002-2005 Warner Bros.) * Nestor, the Long–Eared Christmas Donkey (@1977 Rankin/Bass) * Early Man (@2018 Aardman/StudioCanal) * The Lego Batman Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Little Bear (Little Bear's Band; @1995-2003 Nelvana) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Paddington 2 (@2017 StudioCanal/Heyday) * The Tale of Despereaux (@2008 Universal) * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (@1993 Jim Henson) * The Annoying Orange (Party Rock; @2009 Daneboe) * Uncle Grandpa (Pizza Eve; @2013-2017 Cartoon Network) * VeggieTales (Gideon: Tuba Warrior; @1993 Big Idea) * The Simpsons (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Krypto the Superdog (Dem Bones; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Leaf of Absence; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Mira's Wedding; @2000-2001 Disney/Pixar) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Family Guy (Baby, You Knock Me Out; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Squeaky Boots; @1999 Nickelodeon) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Make New Friends but Keep Discord; @2010 Hasbro) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 ToonBox/Open Road) * Bugs Bunny's Mother's Day Special (@1979 Warner Bros.) * The Berenstain Bears (Go Fly a Kite; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * The Country Bears (@2002 Disney) * Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012-2016 Disney) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Adventures in Music: Melody (@1953 Disney) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Fish Hooks (Fish Prom; @2010-2014 Disney) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Thick as an Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Super Duper Crime Busters; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) * ALF (Don't It Make Your Brown Eyes Blue?; @1986-1990 NBC) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * Kidsongs (Country Sing Along; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * Wee Singdom (@1985 Wee Sing) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Eclipsed; @2008-2015 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) * Open Season (@2006 Sony/Columbia) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * The Cat in the Hat (@1971 Dr. Seuss) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * DuckTales (Woo-oo!; @2017 Disney) * Harvey Beaks (Nightclub Night; @2015-2017 Nickelodeon) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (Baba Bait; @1959-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Fraggle Rock (@1983-1987 Jim Henson) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Scarecrow (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Back at the Barnyard (Pecky Suave; @2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos